


Love You Like Christmas

by elless



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, No plot just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elless/pseuds/elless
Summary: While wrapping Christopher's presents on Christmas Eve, Eddie decides he can't wait to give Buck his present.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 194





	Love You Like Christmas

“Dammit.”

Eddie raises an eyebrow and looks across the room to Buck. He’s surrounded by bike parts and tools, backlit by the Christmas tree, expression full of frustration and concentration.

“You okay over there?” Eddie asks and puts the last piece of tape on the shiny paper before adding the package to the rest of the pile. They might’ve gone a little overboard with the presents for Chris this year, but Eddie couldn’t help spoiling his kid, and Buck’s even worse when it comes to Chris.

“Yeah. I put this part on backwards so I have to take a bunch of pieces apart.”

Biting his lip to keep from laughing, Eddie grabs another present from the pile and rolls out more motorcycle paper. “Sorry.”

Buck sighs. “It’d be easier if Chris didn’t grow so fast and need a new bike.”

“Right. I’ll stop feeding him after Christmas.”

Buck grins and bends back over the bike pieces.

It’d also be easier if they’d gotten the pre-assembled bike, but Buck had insisted he could handle building it, and Eddie doesn’t have a reason to doubt him.

Abandoning wrapping presents, he watches Buck work instead. Even after nearly two years together and three years of friendship before that, it still staggers Eddie that Buck wants anything to do with him and his kid. He’s no prize, especially with all the shit he was still working through when they first got together. But Buck loves him and if Buck loves him, he can’t be all bad.

He listens to Buck mutter to himself, amused and feeling so damn lucky to have this incredible man in his life.

Shoving to his feet, he hurries across the room and down the hall.

“Where are you going?” Buck calls as Eddie goes past.

“Get something.”

He skids into the bathroom and drops to his knees in front of the sink. He pulls out the trashcan and the wrapped present he’d hidden behind it last week, because he knows his boyfriend would never take out the trash and find it.

Back in the living room, he sits crosslegged in front of Buck and sets the box in Buck’s lap.

“I thought we were doing presents tomorrow?” Buck says, looking at Eddie with an adorably puzzled frown.

“We will. I just couldn’t wait on this one.” He nudges Buck’s knee with his foot. “Open it.”

Buck tears into the paper eagerly, revealing the elegant silver and blue watch inside. “It’s beautiful, Eddie. Thank you.”

He’d saved money for weeks to buy this watch for Buck. It needed to be special, not a cheap thing from Target.

“It’s engraved.”

“Wow. You went all out, huh?”

“You deserve it.”

Grinning, Buck bends close for a kiss before he pops the watch out of its box and flips it over. He traces over the words etched on the back, his smile softening and turning impossibly fond. Eddie shifts in embarrassment. He’s not very good with words. He’s gotten better, being with Buck, who wears his heart on his sleeve and expresses it so easily, but it’s still difficult for him. He’d agonized over what to engrave on the watch for weeks and eventually went to Hen for help, since she’d been in on his plan from the beginning. She told him to keep it simple and thankfully didn’t strangle him out of frustration. So that’s what he did, kept it simple.

_Buck, I love you. Forever. Eddie._

“I do, you know, love you. I love how kind and generous and brave and smart and beautiful you are. I love how much you love Chris. I even love when you make fun of my cooking and that you never take out the trash and that I constantly have to remind you to turn off lights and––” He cuts off, rubbing a hand over his face. He really should’ve prepared a speech.

“Eddie?” Buck looks a bit stunned, his eyes wide.

Eddie lets out a long breath. Keep it simple. “I love you. Will you marry me?”

Buck exclaims, “Fuck yes!” while Eddie’s saying the last word, tackling him to the floor and kissing him. Eddie laughs against Buck’s mouth, wrapping his arms around him and drawing him closer.

After a long time, Buck pulls back and buries his face in Eddie’s neck.

“I have something for you, too,” Buck murmurs.

“Hm. Yeah?” Rolling his hips up, he slips a hand inside Buck’s flannel sleep pants to cup his ass.

“Not that. Well, yes, that. But later.” He presses a quick kiss to Eddie’s jaw and jumps to his feet. “Wait here,” he says and dashes down the hall.

Baffled, Eddie sits up and jumps slightly when Buck comes back and drops a wrapped package in his lap. Raising an eyebrow, he opens it to find a watch inside.

Huffing a laugh, he looks up at Buck. “Did you go shopping with Hen too?”

He shrugs a shoulder, then takes the watch out and shows Eddie the back, where _Eddie, will you marry me?_ is engraved. “I wasn’t really going for subtle.”

Of course he wouldn’t. Eddie loves it.

He’d gone with a watch since they can’t wear rings at work, and this way they still have something to mark their engagement. Apparently Buck had the same idea. Or Hen had given him the idea.

“So. Will you?” At Eddie’s confused expression, he adds, “Marry me?”

He nods, laughing as Buck tackle-kisses him again.

“I love you,” Eddie says, tracing Buck’s birthmark with his thumb.

“Love you too. Chris is gonna be mad he missed this.”

“He’ll just be glad we’re finally getting married.” Chris started dropping hints several months ago, slipping facts about weddings into their conversations or mentioning that all his friends’ parents are married and he feels left out. Eddie wanted to marry Buck ages ago. The timing just wasn’t right until now.

Buck groans and drops his head to Eddie’s chest. “Speaking of Chris, I need to finish putting that damn bike together.”

He runs his hands through Buck’s hair and kisses his forehead. “I’ll help once I’m done wrapping the other presents.”

“And tomorrow we can properly celebrate our engagement.”

His heart thumps at that, and he grins, letting Buck go as he rolls off Eddie and crawls back over to the bike parts. He straps his watch on, sees Buck do the same. They share a smile, then go back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello, have another proposal fic from me. I just really want these two to get married, okay? 😉


End file.
